I will see you again
by Shi no Tenshi Tuski no Hime
Summary: Serenity was never ment for Darien but for someone else some one almost as old as time, Serenity leaves everyone in Toyko and goes to her cousin in the Carpathian mnts
1. Default Chapter

Silver Millennium   
  
Two men walked into the grand ballroom of the moon kingdom, the Queen watched as they approached her thrown, a gentle smile came to her lips.  
  
"Mikhail, I am so happy you could be here. Now if only Serenity would come out of her room we could get the ball started, you have you brought with you?" the Queen asked her nephew. Both men bowed (Mikhail is twenty moon years so he is roughly 20,000 earth years)  
  
"Hello Aunt Selenity I'm glad I could be here, and this is Gregori my loyal friend and the best healer any Carpathian could ask for" he replied  
  
"Mikhail you could stop bragging now" Gregori told his friend there was a white blur that went straight for Mikhail tackling to the ground, every one looked to see the Princess hugging her cousin.  
  
"Mikhail, mother wants me to marry Prince Endymion of Earth, but he's self centered and egotistical, and some of the things he thinks would get even you to blush" she told him Mikhail raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Does he know how old you are little cousin" he asked Serenity pouted.  
  
"No he thinks this is my sixteenth birthday and don't call me little I'm only 400 years younger then you, you old goat" Serenity told her cousin she soon took off running because of the look on Mikhail's face for being called an old goat.  
  
"Serenity your mother wants you" Princess Raye of Mars called, Serenity pouted again, she slowly walked over to her mother.  
  
"Yes mother you asked for me?" Serenity asked  
  
"Did you have to call him an old goat he's not mean and you are younger then him so be nice you haven't even been introduced to his friend yet, not to mention that Endymion is about to be here. So go talk to your cousin" her mother told her Serenity walked beck over to her cousin.  
  
"Mikhail, your not that old of a goat Endymion will be here soon so you can meet him for your self hold nothing back I really don't want to marry a baby" Serenity smiled at the man next to her cousin. "are you not going to introduce us Mikhail?" she asked  
  
"Serenity this is Gregori a friend of mine, he is also the second oldest of our generation Gregori is only 18 (18,000)" he turned to Gregori "Gregori this is my little cousin Serenity Princess of this kingdom" Serenity and Gregori bowed to each other as they stood up it was announced that Prince Endymion had arrived Serenity looked like she was going to be sick.  
  
"Serenity what's wrong?" Mikhail asked  
  
"The baka has something planned for tonight, Mikhail just read his mind because he is getting on my nerve's" Serenity told her cousin. Suddenly there was a loud explosion in the gardens. "Not tonight why did she have to attack tonight" Serenity moaned Mikhail and Gregori looked at her.  
  
"Serenity what is going on?" Mikhail asked.. 


	2. bio and authors note

Not many people have read the Dark Series by Christine Feehan I have because its a gothic romance and my mother got me into them. So I will do a list of Characters from the book.  
  
Mikhail Dubrinsky- is the prince of the Carpathian race they are immortal, Mikhail has a younger brother Jacques, Mikhail is also the oldest living Carpathian.  
  
Gregori Daratrazanoff – he is the second oldest of all Carpathian's he is also called the Dark one because the only person he trusts is Mikhail, he studied every known way of healing.  
  
Raven Whitney- Raven is a psychic, she is also human till she becomes Mikhail's lifemate she is traveling with Serenity because Serenity met her in the lodge, the only reason Raven can be near Serenity with out getting hurt be her thoughts is because Serenity has blocks up to keep every other Carpathian out.  
  
Serenity Moon- other wise known as Serena Tuskino, Serenity leaves Japan fro a reason you will find out soon.  
  
Darien Shields- He changed Serenity's memory's about the silver millennium he erased her cousin and Gregori from her memory 


	3. chapter 2

For a fact I own every book she has put out and read them all after my mom has finished Also Savannah will have another lifemate in the story and this takes place before she is born, soon I will be moving into the present where Endymion is still an ass.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Serenity turned and looked at her cousin.  
"We have been getting attacked lately this is the third one each time they come the brake another piece of wall from the outer gates, it has gotten so bad that we called in all the planetary princesses better known as my court" she replied then she took off running toward her mother while the Princesses from each planet went running for the door. Soon the sounds of the attack were over, each of the princesses had to go to the healing wing but none had to much damage. Gregori and Mikhail went to find the Queen and Serenity they found them in the royal gardens.  
"Aunt Selenity how long has this been going on?" Mikhail asked.  
"It started when we announced the engagement of Serenity and Endymion though the only one happy about it is Endymion as Serenity said you really should take a look into his head, he is quit gross I'm in the middle of braking the engagement" she told him he heard a gasp from Serenity who was now jumping up and down chanting "Thank you" everyone including Gregori had to laugh at her antics.  
"Your highness why do you not come down the the Carpathian region that way you will be safe?" Gregori asked the Queen smiled at him.  
"Just Selenity and I cannot leave my people," she replied "But I want you to take Serenity back down with you there I know she will be safest for the time being and she will be out of Endymion's reach" Mikhail nodded Serenity ran to her room to pack some clothes. When she got to her room she found the princess of Mars waiting for her.  
"Is there something I can do for you Raye?" she asked the Martian Princess nodded and followed Serenity into her room.  
"Serenity why are you packing its rumored all over the palace that your mother called off the engagement to Prince Endymion?" the girl asked.  
"Yes my mother did call off the engagement but I only found out a few minutes ago, and I'm going to stay with my cousin Mikhail, My mother doesn't want me on the moon incase of another attack" Serenity replied not to mention she would get to spend time with her cousins and Gregori just for that she was happy. Serenity was soon packed and was now waiting for her cousin and Gregori in the main hall that led to the transporter.  
"Sere, where do you think your going?" came a mans voice, Serenity turned to see Prince Endymion.  
"I am going to earth to stay at my cousins home and see my other cousins and friends there" she replied Endymion grabbed Serenity's arm with a painful grip. "Endymion let me go now" she softly told him as her cousin came down the hall Mikhail had heard his cousin not to mention he felt Gregori tense some how his friend was more attune to his cousin then he was.  
"Serenity do you realize our wedding is in the next few day's?" Endymion asked  
"I will never marry you, you perverted jackass" she told him in a cold voice that even scared Mikhail. In retaliation Endymion squeezed her arm harder making her yell out in pain. Gregori got to Serenity first he slowly crushed Endymion's hand till he let go of Serenity. 


End file.
